Promise Keeper
by Jellybeansarecool
Summary: River is approached by a man of dubious nature who has a job for her. She is to find the 'Promise Keeper' and convince him to leave the man alone. The catch is - the Doctor is being held hostage. If River doesn't do the job the Doctor dies. Rated M for chapter 4. The rest of the story is rated T.
1. The Library Book

**A/N: This is my first multi-chap story. There will be some chapters that earn the 'M' rating. I will make sure to give you the 'heads up' on those chapters.**

 **This chapter doesn't feature any of the usual Doctor Who characters but don't worry as River will be making an appearance in the next chapter.**

 **Enjoy :)**

Solomon brushed his wavy blond hair out of his face as he looked up at a book high on the library shelf. He cursed softly under his breath. If only he was tall like his brothers. Heck, even being six foot – still smaller than his brothers – would be better. With a sigh and a shake of his head Solomon looked around for a stool. With a small smile, he walked over to the little wooden stool at the end of the row of books. Picking it up, Solomon carried the stool over to where the book, "Important Artifacts of the 23rd Century," sat high on a shelf. He was going to need that book if he wanted a good mark from Professor Song. She was a hard but fair marker. She expected the best from her students but unlike other professors Dr. Song put effort into her students and expected them to rise to the occasion.

Shaking the hair out of his face again Solomon reached for the book, standing on his tip-toes he wobbled, almost losing his balance. In one quick movement, he grabbed the book and hopped down from his precarious position atop the stool. With his prize tucked under his arm Solomon ran his fingers through his hair before bending to pick up his backpack. Swinging it over his shoulder the young archeology student made his was to the front of the library to check his book out.

Making his way through the aisles of books, Solomon heard the sound of heavy footfalls behind him. Yet, every time he turned to look behind himself, no one was there. With a frown, Solomon quickened his pace hoping to get away from the eerie sound. Flying out from between the rows of shelves Solomon ran into a strong muscular arm. "Gahh!" He grunted falling on his butt, his book spinning away from him.

"My… My… What have we here?" A tall and very large man bent to pick up the book that now lay at his feet. "'Important Artifacts of the 23rd Century.' Are you an archeology student by chance?" The man's gravelly voice suited his tanned face that was lined with scars.

Gulping heavily Solomon nodded, his hair bouncing.

"Good." The man bent over again but this time his large meaty hand wrapped around Solomon's arm and pulled him roughly to his feet.

Struggling, Solomon tried to pull his arm out of the man's tight grip but nothing, not even kicking, loosened the man's hold on his arm. "Let me go!"

"No, I need you to do something for me." The chuckle that escaped the man sent a shiver of fear through the student's body.

Tripping over his feet Solomon tried to keep up with the man's long strides. "Where are you taking me?"

"It's not where I am taking you but where you are taking me." The man grumbled as they slowed to a stop outside of the library. "You are going to take me to River Song."

Another wave of fear rolled through Solomon's body. Professor Song always had the wildest stories about her adventures but most of the students thought she told them for laughs and that they weren't actually real. Solomon was beginning to think otherwise. "Why do you think I know her?" He gulped.

The man shook Solomon roughly before pressing his face toward Solomon's, "You are an archeology student and River Song is one of the most well known professor's on campus. You will take me to her." He growled.


	2. Class Interuption

**A/N: This chapter is more of a 'T' rating but it does give a bit of a taste to come...**

River grabbed her notes for the class she was covering for one of her fellow professors. Even though it wasn't her class and she didn't usually teach at the under-grad level she was looking forward to teaching. With a bounce in her step River made her way to the class room.

"Hello class! I am Dr. River Song-"

"We know who you are." An insolent young man in the back of the class called out. River gritted her teeth, there was always that student who seemed to make it their mission to make the class miserable.

"-and I am here to teach you about weapons from the 'Golden Age of Humanity.'" River continued without missing a beat. She wasn't going to let some snot-nosed kid destroy her good mood. "As such, our focus will be predominantly on weapons made and designed on Sol 3 or as it is better known… Earth."

As she continued through her lecture River was pleased to note that the students went from having bored expressions and slouching back in their chairs to sitting intently upright. A small smiled graced her lips as she continued to describe how the knowledge of energy beams was harnessed and used in weapons. Unfortunately, the calm environment didn't last for long…

A thunderous crack broke through the air causing River to spin towards the sound, ready to fight. The door had been flung open with such force that it now hung off its hinges. A tall, broad, ugly man stood in its place. Tightly held in his grasp was one of her grad students – Solomon. A small sigh escaped River's nose, of course it was Solomon, of course it was. That boy couldn't save himself from a can opener.

Noticing her student's pained expression as the man's trunk-like arm wrapped around his throat and lifted him from the ground River called to the class. "That's all today. We will pick it up next class. It appears I have some other things to deal with." The class stopped whispering and looked quickly from River, who was standing at the lectern, to the man who took up the whole doorway with his body. Making the decision to get out of there as fast as possible, the class grabbed their bags and papers without so much as a backward glance at the terrifying man as they escaped through the other exit.

"Wise choice Dr. Song." The man chuckled as he entered the room dragging Solomon with him.

"Oh good, there's two of you ugly lugs." River taunted as another man of similar dimensions pushed his way into the room to stand beside what was probably his brother. "All the more satisfactory when I throw you out of my classroom." She knew she shouldn't be angering two men who looked like they could crush men's skulls with their bare hands, but they had just ruined her good day.

"Mghmmmgh." Solomon tried to shake his head but the man just squeezed tighter.

"What an interesting way to greet someone who has control over the life of one of your little pets." The man's eyebrows raised causing ridges the size of canyons to appear on his forehead. River decided to call him Princess and the other man Fairy, if only in the confines of her mind. She had to hold back a snort at the thought of the names she had chosen. Anything to keep the situation in her control.

"Let him go." She glared, taking a step backwards, her hand sneaking behind the lectern to grab her gun stashed there.

"Oh no you don't!" Fairy's deep voice vibrated the room. In a flash he was beside her, wrapping his thick arms around her and pinning her arms to her side.

"You're faster than you look." River quipped, trying to kick her captor.

"That's not going to work, Sweetheart."

"Don't call me Sweetheart!" River snarled, wriggling her body.

Fairy laughed again. His deep chuckle vibrating through her bones. "That feels good." He whispered in her ear, "Keep it up and I promise that it will be more than just my arms around you."

River tried to suppress a horrified shiver, "You wouldn't dare."

"Try me." Fairy pushed his nose to her neck, brushing away some of her riotous curls before taking a big sniff. "Just try me." He mumbled into her skin.

"Craig! Stop it. We have to get her to the boss." Princess spoke causing Craig to stop and look up.

 _So much for Fairy._ River thought.

"But Bruce, she's pretty." Craig dropped his head and sniffed her neck again, this time sucking on her skin as well.

Biting the inside of her mouth in order to stop from screaming out, River mentally cursed the two men in every language she could think of.

Bruce stalked over towards Craig and River, "I. Said. Stop. It." He growled. "We must bring her UNHARMED to the boss."

"Awww. Come on. A few nips won't hurt."

"No. If you do that the boss will see the marks and then we won't get paid you big lug head."

River could practically feel Craig's eyes rolling back into his skull. She was thankful that he had stopped drooling all over her neck. Now she could concentrate on trying to escape. It's not easy to focus when a giant is squeezing the life out of you and slobbering all over your neck and shoulder. The only problem was, she had to get Solomon to safety as well.

"Yes. We have her. You can bring us up." River turned her head at the sound of Bruce's gravely voice. He was speaking into a communicator with one arm still wrapped around Solomon.

Before she could blink they were in what appeared to be a space ship.

"Hello, Professor Song and welcome to my home." A man with close-cropped hair and a velvet cloak spun to look at her. "What is this!" He growled, losing his pleasant tone. "Who is this?" The newcomer slapped Solomon on the face. "I said 'Professor Song' you dolt!" He screamed at Bruce. "Not one of her lonely pets! Throw him in one of the cells. We don't need him."

"Yes, sir." Bruce spoke quietly, the muscles around his jaw tensing as he clenched his teeth. Spinning quickly on his heel Bruce carried Solomon out of the room leaving River still tightly held in Craig's grasp.

"Let her go." The mysterious man commanded.

"But sir…."

"No, she's not going to fight. Is she?" An evil smile spread over the man's face, his lips splitting to show white pointed teeth. "For we have the upper hand. She doesn't know the layout of the ship and we have a few hostages to make her behave."

With a grunt, River drops to the floor. Quickly she hops to her feet, glaring at the 'boss.' "What hostages?" She snarls.

"You'll find out soon enough." He snickers moving closer to her. With a quick swoop of his hand he brushes her hair out of her face and off of her shoulder, exposing damp fabric and bright red skin from where Craig had sucked and nipped her.

Turning to Craig the man begins to tisk, "And what is this? I thought I said to bring her here unharmed."

"It was just a little taste." Craig wrung his hands together. "I didn't think it'd do no harm."

"Craig, Craig, Craig." The man calmly shook his head before yelling, "WHEN I SAY UNHARMED I MEAN UNHARMED!" Spittle flew everywhere as he yelled.

Taking a deep breath, the man turned back to River. His face lost its red colour as he smiled at her once again. "It appears that my pet has taken a liking to you." He whispered in her ear. "You had better do as I say or it won't just be our hostages that find themselves in a compromising situation. I hear Craig is very….. forceful." With a smirk the man took a step back.

River scowled at him, then in what was to be a very unwise decision, spat right in his face. "Damn you."

"Have it your way." He shrugged. "Craig?" Raising his eyebrows, the man stepped back and swept his hand in the air with a gesture towards River.

River spun around and swore. The look in Craig's eyes was animalistic and hungry – not a good sign.


	3. Doctor Who?

The Doctor scowled. How was he going to get out of this mess? He was currently sitting on the cold dank floor of what seemed to be a cell in only his underwear. The handcuffs that chained him to the wall were biting into his writs and his shoulders hurt from being twisted behind him. He had no idea what had happened, one moment he was dropping Clara off and the next he was waking up in an icy cell with no clothes on. No sonic screwdriver, nothing!

"Big mess you got yourself in this time." He mumbled to himself.

The sound of a heavy wooden door being scraped across the stone floor brought the Doctor's attention to the far end of the dark room. A large man with facial scars took a few steps towards him before throwing a wailing young man onto the floor. The man then turned and left without saying a word.

"Gahhhh." The blond-haired man groaned as he tried to sit upright clutching his head.

"Hello! I'm the Doctor!" He tried to wave but his hand was restrained. "Ooof." The Time Lord breathed as his hand fell to the floor with a clank.

"Doctor who?" Solomon looked at the Doctor with dazed eyes.

"Exactly!" The Time Lord exclaimed gleefully.

A sudden realization dawned on Solomon, "Wait. You're the Doctor? _You're_ the Doctor?!" The young scholar's face screwed up. "Really?"

"Hey!"

"Sorry. Just, the way she talks about you, I wasn't expecting a skinny guy in his knickers sitting in a place like this. She always spoke of you like some sort of god."

"She? Who?"

"Oh! Sorry man. Professor Song."

The Doctor's eyebrows rose dramatically. "Professor Song? Like Professor River Song? Dr. River Song?!"

Solomon frowned, "Yeah…. Aren't you the bloke she talks about? The Doctor, the Oncoming Storm? The guy who can make armies run in fear just by speaking?"

"Ghhmmm. I wish she would stop that."

"Stop what?" Solomon scooted closer to the Doctor and leaned against the damp wall of the cell.

"Talking about me like I'm some sort of being," the Doctor tried to wave his arm about but to no avail, "some sort of great immovable force. Like a legend." He blew a piece of his brown fringe out of his eyes. "She's the legend." He mumbled.

Silence descended on the cell. After a while screams echoed from another part of the ship. The Doctor's head whipped up, and he began struggling with his bonds, "Come on. Come on." He whispered. "How does she do it?" He gave a rough tug of the handcuffs causing the metal to cut into his skin. He felt warm blood trickle down his hands and through his fingers.

"Dude! What are you doing?" Solomon looked over at the Doctor and upon seeing the blood that spread around the man's fingers, he twisted around and emptied his stomach on the stone floor.

"Fat lot of help you are." The Doctor growled to himself. "That was River! That scream was River! We have to get out of here! GAHHHH!" The Doctor yelled, thrashing about in agitation.

Wiping his hand across his sweaty face, Solomon turned back towards the other occupant of the cell. "What do you want me to do?"

"You'll help?!"

"Of course, Dr. Song is my favorite professor. I'd do anything for her."

The Doctor rolled his eyes, of course he gets a useless boy who has a crush on his wife. _Perfect_ … Choosing not to say what was running through his large Time Lord mind, the Doctor turned toward Solomon, "Ok, here's the plan…"


	4. The Job

**A/N: This is the 'M' chapter. It has attempted rape in it so be careful!**

River was held against the wall by one of Craig's large arms. She had fought bravely but now she was pinned. Trying to slow her breathing she glared at her captor.

"Ha ha. You're funny." Craig whispered as he ran a rough finger up River's now exposed stomach, her shirt hanging ripped from her shoulders.

River tried to suppress a shudder as nausea bit at her stomach. She screwed her eyes shut as Craig's large fumbling hand wrenched her pants down leaving her underwear as the last thin barrier between her and hell. Craig's calloused hand pushed between her thighs, spreading her legs apart. River tried to suppress a whimper. She hadn't felt this helpless since she was with Koverian. An evil chuckle bubbled from Craig's throat as he rubbed his fingers up and down the inner part of River's thigh before he moved to work on his own pants.

The diabolical man who had stepped back to give Craig room smiled in delight as another whimper escaped from River at the sound of Craig's heavy pants hitting the floor. He began to clap slowly as Craig pushed himself against River, only two thin slices of material separating them. A shrill scream escaped from River's mouth as she started to kick and struggle against the giant man who had pinned her against the wall. Craig just laughed as he pushed his hips harder against her body, grinding from side to side.

Slowly the man in the red velvet circled closer to the pair, smiling to himself as River's screams pierced the air. As Craig's groping fingers found their place between the lace of River's underwear and her skin the dark-haired man pulled a small device from beneath his cloak. River continued to struggle as the back lace was pulled down to her knees. Her mouth stopped of its cries by the heavy press of Craig's mouth.

"Ok, Craig. You've had your fun." The man began before bringing the device to the larger man's hip and pushing a concealed button causing a large voltage of energy to course into Craig's body. With a holler Craig released his grip on River's mouth and arching his back in pain he thrust his hips forcefully into River's pinning her tightly against the wall. Her feet centimeters from the ground River let out another shrill scream with the pain of her pelvis being crushed. Another zap from the small black device and Craig howled again, thrusting himself once more against River before collapsing on his side.

Released, River fell to the ground, her chest heaving as it struggled to pull in air. She tried to hold back the sobs that threatened to overtake her body when she felt a wiry hand circle around her upper arm.

"Up." The other man in the room, the man who let Craig do this to her, pulled on her arm forcing her to stand. Standing close enough to her that she could feel his hot breath on her face he snarled, "Now… will you do as I say?"

River looked at the ground and nodded. All feel of control ripped from her hands.

The man smiled and took a step back, "Good! Now pull those pants up. We have to talk."

River watched him take a few steps before leaning down painfully to pull up her destroyed clothes. She could already see the bruises forming across her skin. Pulling her shirt across her the best she could in its ruined state she moved to follow the crazed man.

Leading her into another room the man began to talk, "You have a unique skill set that I wish to utilize."

Confused, River looks at him.

Spinning to face her the man continued, "There is a certain time traveling _gentleman_ ," he spat, "who enjoys interfering with my plans. You, my dear, have a very unique relationship with him. I want you to use that relationship to _persuade_ him to leave me alone. If you do, I release my prisoners and you can go back to teaching your ridiculous little classes. If you don't…. Well, let's say that my hostages will not see the light of day and…. Yes…. I think I will." He mumbled to himself before moving closer to her. "I will give you to Craig as a little pet. I think he would like that. But be warned, after I used my little _zap zap_ on him he might not be so gentle next time." He pulled back with a smile.

An involuntary shudder ripped through River's body.

"Ha! Good, I see you are taking me seriously this time." He leaned in and snarled, "Because I am being serious, deadly serious."

For the first time since the conversation began River lifted her head and looked him squarely in his ice-cold eyes, "Who are your hostages?"

"That useless pet of yours and," he leaned in again, "your husband, the Doctor."

River's eyes widened, "What?!"

"See? I can surprise you." The man smirked, his tongue flicking out to lick his lips. From beneath his cloak the man pulled out a vortex manipulator and held it dangling between his thump and forefinger. "I'm giving you this. You get that stupid _Promise Keeper_ to send me a message that he will back off and I will release your husband. You run away or fail, your husband will die. Don't think that just because he's a Time Lord he will survive. Oh no, HE WILL DIE!" The mad man shouted.

Smiling again, the crazed man in scarlet handed over the vortex manipulator, "You have 48 hours."

Shakily River strapped the time travel device to her wrist. "Wait…" she scowled at her husband's captor, "How do I know you actually have him and are not just throwing his name around?"

"Ahhh. I have just the thing." He looks at her greedily before spinning on his heel and walking into another room.

Following close behind, River walks through the door. Bruce is standing next to his boss as they look at the screens that are lined on the wall in front of them.

"This," the man's arm swept to gesture at a screen in the middle, "is your proof."

River's shoulders slumped as she took in the video feed. Her husband was shackled to a wall in nothing but his underwear. He was pulling at the cuffs but neither he nor the desolate young man sitting next to him looked like they were going anywhere soon.

With a tap of the manipulator River was gone with a zap of light. Looking at the empty space that she had just occupied an evil smile curled at the man's lips, his sharp teeth glinting in the light.


	5. Visitors

River fell with a grunt on the floor of her living room. Curling into a ball she began to sob. The pain and fear of what had just transpired cut through any walls that she had built up. She let the hurt takeover as the tears ran down her face and her body shook with each wracking sob.

Across the room, two men sat on River's couch. Looking at each other in concern for the woman who had just appeared in ripped clothes and began crying they rose from the couch. The man with the light-blue skin and bald head hung back to let the other man approach River. Dropping to his knees the man began quietly muttering reassurances to the distraught woman. He gently placed a bronzed hand on her shoulder.

River convulsed at the touch and looked up in fear through red-rimmed eyes. Taking a breath and forcing herself to stop crying she backed away from the dark, curly-haired man that kneeled beside her. Scrambling backwards she made her way to one of the draws that concealed a knife. Pulling it out she rose to a standing position. Still breathing heavily, she croaked, "Who are you?" Glaring, she pointed the knife at the mystery intruder.

Raising his hands the man, spoke gently, "Hey, hey, it's ok. I'm not here to hurt you. Can you tell me what happened?"

Keeping the knife raised River tilted her head, " _Who_ are you?" She repeated.

The man smiled, his white teeth shining. "Most people call me the Promise Keeper."

"No, they don't." The other man snorted.

River glanced from one man to the other before slowly lowering her knife. Still clutching it tightly at her side River asked again, "Who are YOU!?" She was exhausted and in pain and was fed-up with the two uninvited guests.

The blue man took a few steps towards River before stopping at the raised knife that was pointed at his throat, "Mrs. Song," he began, "Rem and I came here at your request. I know you don't know us yet but please…trust us." Finishing, he handed a Tardis blue envelope to her.

Skeptically, River placed her knife down on the small table next to the leather couch. Carefully opening the blue envelope, she pulled out a crisp white piece of paper.

 _I am writing this to you, or rather younger me, to tell you that you can trust them. Rem and Philo are good boys. They will do what is necessary. You don't need to tell them everything but know that they care about you. I am so proud of them and look forward to when you get to know who they truly are. Trust them Melody. Trust them River._

 _Your future-self,_

 _Dr. River Song._

 _P.S. No, you can't know the boy's full names. Spoilers!_

River looked up from the short letter and into the two concerned faces that were watching her. "You two are in my future?"

The blue man – Philo – nodded, "Yes, Ma'am. Could you tell us what happened? You, future you, told us that it was very important that we come here right away but she, you…" he frowned. "Ahhhh, this is going to get complicated."

Watching his friend rub his bald head, Rem spoke up, "We didn't get told what happened or why we need to be here. Just that it was important." He then took a step closer and placed a comforting hand on River's shoulder, taking in the bruises that were blossoming across her exposed skin, Rem continued, "What happened? What can we do?"

River sat down on her couch and patted the seat either side of her, "They have the Doctor. Do you know him?"

Rem gulped and shot a concerned glance at Philo, "Yeah…. We know him."

"Why? What's happened to him Mrs. Song?" Philo queried.

Frowning, River turned to the man, "That's the second time you've called me 'Mrs. Song.' You know me, apparently quite well, you can call me River. Usually I go by 'Professor' or 'Dr. Song' but under the current circumstances I think the formalities aren't necessary."

"No. Mrs. Song, I wouldn't feel comfortable calling you anything else. Now, who has Mr. Song?"

"Mr. Song!" River exclaimed incredulously. "He wouldn't like that." A cheeky smile lit up River's face.

Philo laughed, "Yeah, but my Mum would kill me if she found out if I called him anything different."

"Your mum? How old are you boys?" River looked at the two who sat either side of her.

"Nineteen." Philo explained.

"Eighteen." Rem said at the exact same time.

"What?! You two are still children!"

Rem scowled, "No we are not. And remember, _you_ trusted us enough to send us here. So, what has happened to D-" Rem stumbled, "Doctor, the Doctor. What has happened to him?"

"You have some attitude, young man. What would your Mother say?" River said while Philo shook his head at his friend's mistake.

Rem blushed, "What?!... I'm sorry. It's… just… disconcerting seeing you like this." He gestured to River's ruined clothes.

River looked down at herself, "Oh."

"How about you go have a shower and get dressed Mrs. Song?" Philo asked.


	6. A Shocking Development

**A/N: This is a short chapter but the next one will be longer :)**

"Dude! You have to be more careful!" Philo admonished as soon as River had left the room.

"What do you expect?!" Rem stood angrily, "Something really awful has just happened to her! Her clothes are ruined and…and… Phil, I've never seen her cry before. She is always so strong and she just crumbled. She was crying Phil! Crying! How can you expect me to keep it together?!" Rem fell back onto the couch and buried his face in his hands.

Philo scooted closer to his childhood friend, he wrapped his arms around him and held Rem close. "Hey, hey, it'll be ok. It's hard now but she will be ok. You'll be ok."

"But what if it's not? What if the future is changed?" Rem looked up at his friend with tears in his eyes.

"Do you really think your Mum would send us here to a past version of herself who has no idea who we are if it would change the future?"

"Time can be rewritten."

Philo sat back and frowned before grabbing onto Rem's shoulders. He shook the younger man, "Your parents love you very much! They would risk everything for you. Do you REALLY think that Mrs. Song would destroy the future? That she would lose you for anything?!"

Rem shook his head, his curls bouncing around his face, "No." He whispered.

"Good. Now we just have to get your mum to tell us what is going on."


	7. An Explaination

River stood under the hot water letting it wash away the events that had just transpired. Rolling her shoulders in the hot steamy air she let her thoughts wonder…

Who were these boys that her future-self had sent? Their names surely weren't Rem and Philo. Shaking her head to dispel speculation about their names River began to rub soap over her bruised and battered body. And why did she say 'You have some attitude, young man. What would your Mother say?' What had gotten into her? Is this what it felt like to be 'motherly'? River shuddered.

Stepping out of the shower, steam curled around her. She bent over to grab a fluffy blue towel. Wrapping it around herself she continued her musing. What am I supposed to tell them? The note wasn't exactly telling. They are only boys and they obviously knew her when they were younger if 'Mrs. Song' was anything to go by. She was going to need to be careful with what she told them.

River sighed as she stepped out into the hallway. She could hear the boys talking quietly to themselves. "You boys can go ahead and make some tea! I'm just going to get dressed now." Scowling at herself River made some gagging noises. What had gotten into her? _…make some tea? You boys?_

Walking into her bedroom River grabbed a pair of jodhpurs and swore softly as she tried to pull them up over her tender skin. With a sigh, she picked up a light shirt and slipped it over her head.

Every muscle screamed as River descended the stairs. The sound of Rem and Philo talking floated up from the kitchen. Walking through the doorway River schooled a smile and took in the sight of the boys laughing.

"Mrs. Song! How are you feeling?" Philo smiled gently at the older woman.

"M-." Rem began earning an elbow in the side. He glared at Philo before starting again, "Mrs. Song are you ready to talk now?"

"Yes, but we don't have much time."

Sitting down at the small wooden table and nursing a hot cup of tea River began, "Two men came into the class I was teaching and used one of my grad students as a hostage. Shortly after, we were all transmated up to a space ship. Solomon was then carried off to a cell."

"Wait, sorry." Interrupted Philo, "Who is Solomon?"

"The grad student I mentioned."

"Right."

"Anyways, I got into a fight with one of the men who brought us up and long story short the man in charge of the two thugs told me that he was holding the Doctor hostage and if I don't do as he says then he will kill the Doctor."

"But isn't it hard to kill a Time Lord?" Philo questioned.

"What did he want? What did the man in charge want?!" Rem leaned forward and shouted over Philo.

River looked between the two boys and smiled. Shaking her head a little she chose to answer Philo first, "Yes, they can be hard to kill. I should know." River smirked before turning to Rem. "He said that I had to find the Promise Keeper. He said that I had some sort of special relationship with this person and that I could persuade the Promise Keeper to back away from him."

The colour drained out of Rem's face, even Philo looked paler than he had a moment ago.

"Wait… Didn't you say you were called the Promise Keeper?" River turned to look at Rem. "Who are you?"

"Uh…. um…. I'm….." Rem stumbled.

"Mrs. Song. Maybe we should focus on how to rescue Mr. Song? Obviously the guy who is trying to control you isn't up to any good and that's why he wants this Promise Keeper person to back off. If this guy who has Mr. Song was a good guy, then he wouldn't have to kidnap Mr. Song and blackmail you to make this Promise Keeper back off. He could have just asked you or Mr. Song to help him."

Rem finally got his tongue in control, "Who did you say that the man who has – the Doctor was?" Rem nodded, getting the words out.

"He didn't say." River began. "But I could describe him. He had short cropped black hair and wore a red velvet cloak. His teeth were sharp and he was as mad as a hatter. I mean really, really mad."

Philo and Rem looked at each other and exclaimed, "Vanmore!"

"Vanmore?"

Rem nodded, "We've come across him a couple of times but he must be up to something pretty big if he's kidnapping…. people. And trying to make you stop… well…. Us."

"So, you are the Promise Keeper?" River frowned with a smirk.

Rem rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah. What do you think of the name?"

River laughed, "I don't know yet. Does it suit you?"

Philo laughed along, "It does Mrs. Song. His parents really taught him how to keep a promise. He's as loyal as a dog."

Rem pushed Philo lightly and laughed, "Stop that!"


	8. The Rescue

**A/N: back to more of a 'T' rating**

River looked over at the two boys. What was she thinking? Going back to the ship to "rescue" her husband with two young men. She was good but she didn't know if she was that good. Sneaking along the hallway towards the cells River took a deep breath. Going back to this place was going to be a challenge in 'hiding the damage.' Thankfully she had a lot of practice in that area.

"This is the cell." Philo whispered.

River quietly pulled out her sonic trowel and soniced the lock on the cell. Philo pulled the door open while Rem kept watch.

The Doctor and Solomon tumbled out of the cell. "River!" The Doctor cried.

"Hello Sweetie." River purred.

The Doctor grinned and sidled up to River before cupping her face gently and lowering his lips to hers. River hummed happily into his mouth before pulling away.

"Mrs. Song! What are you doing? Who is he?" Philo was horrified to see them kissing.

"This under-dressed idiot is my husband." River chuckled quietly.

"Hey! I'm not an idiot!"

"Yes, you are. But you are my idiot." River smiled and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Hello! I'm the Doctor." The Time Lord smiled and extended his hand towards Philo.

River gasped and grabbed her husbands forearm. "What did you do?!" She whispered harshly.

"Oh!" The Doctor looked at the dried blood encircling his wrists. "I was trying to escape."

River shut her eyes and smiled with a snort.

Philo smiled and shook his head as he bent to help Solomon up.

From his position at the end of the hall Rem saw four armed men rush towards them. Turning around he yelled, "RUN!" Sprinting past the others Rem grabbed onto Philo's hand and kept running.

River grasped the Doctor's hand and ran close behind Rem and Philo with Solomon struggling to keep up.

"Who are they?" The Doctor huffed skidding around a corner.

"The blue one-" River began, dodging a laser beam.

"Hey!" Philo yelled, his legs pumping as they tried to outrun their pursuers.

"-is Philo and the other is Rem. My future-self sent them to help us!" River shouted over the sound of the footsteps close behind them.

They burst into another room and skidded to a stop, slamming the door behind them. Turning quickly River tore out the control panel so that the armed men on the other side of the door wouldn't be able to follow them. With a sigh of relief they turned around and…..

Vanmore stood before them clapping his hands slowly. He smiled and clacked his teeth, "River! It's good to see you again. Do you remember Craig?"

Craig emerged from the shadows at the edge of the room and lunged at River grabbing her in his arms. River started struggling and howling about his immanent death.

The Doctor scowled and turned to Craig, "Let her go! Let her go! If you hurt her…" He growled.

Vanmore began to laugh, "You'll do what? If we hurt her you'll do what?" He took a step toward River, "You haven't told him, have you? What's he going to say when he finds out?"

"Die." River glared at him.

Vanmore laughed again before turning quickly. His cloak fanned out behind him as he took a step towards Rem. "So, Promise Keeper, I see you haven't listened to your dear old Mum. Unless… you've come to tell me that you are going to leave peacefully and let me get on with my plan?"

"I will never let you succeed in your sadistic plans. And don't you bring my parents into this." Rem snarled.

Prancing backwards Vanmore giggled, "But I already have!"

"Have you kidnapped this boy's parents as well? Where are they?!" The Doctor grabbed Vanmore by the collar.

"Bruce!" Vanmore called out.

Emerging from the shadows Bruce grabbed the Doctor by the shoulders and hauled him back.

Vanmore straitened his collar, "Hmmm. It looks like we have already involved them haven't we boy?"

"You just leave them alone. They have nothing to do with this."

"But that wouldn't be as FUN!" Vanmore shouted, "Would it? Besides, if I can get rid of them now you wouldn't exist, now would you?"

Vanmore moved back towards River and the Doctor. "If I was to let something bad happen to your parents then that could change the future. Isn't that right Doctor?"

The Doctor scowled, "Time can be rewritten but his life might be fixed. Every person is important. You can not just write him out of time! Who are his parents? What are you doing to them?!" The Doctor began to struggle against Bruce's tight grip.

Vanmore chuckled and shook his head. "You haven't figured it out have you? Such simple minds you Time Lords have. Not open to new ideas."

"What are you talking about? We have one of the most advanced brains in the entire universe!"

"And so humble." River mumbled trying to crane her neck away from Craig who was lowering his face to her neck.

"Don't you see?" Swiftly, Vanmore was back at Rem's side but this time he grabbed the teenager and pulled him in front of River and the Doctor. "Look at his hair and his skin. Look at his physique. Listen to the way he spouts off and is overly confident about what he knows. JUST LOOK AT HIM!" The mad man began to scream and shake Rem.

"Stop it! Don't you hurt him!" River yelled.

Vanmore released Rem, "Oooooo, Mama knows something. Doesn't she?"

"River?" The Doctor turned to his wife with a hurt and confused look on his face.

River's head dropped in defeat. "I don't know who this boy is but I can guess. Ever since I met him I have been feeling weird." She turned to look at the Doctor. "Like when I was around the Silence and Mum was pregnant with me. It hasn't been that bad but I can feel the time distortions around him."

She turned her face back to look at Vanmore, "And with everything that you keep hinting at, I feel safe saying that he is probably my son. But that can't be right!" River looks at the Doctor with tears in her eyes. "Because of my Time Lord DNA I can't have children with humans and because of my human DNA I shouldn't be able to have a child with you, Doctor." River blinked back the tears, "The baby wouldn't be able to survive… I would think." Again River struggled not to cry at the memories that flew into her mind. Memories that haunted her. "So how can he be here?"

Vanmore laughed again, "Yes, how indeed? But no matter. Soon he won't be here at all." He growled.


	9. Friend of the God

While Vanmore was talking, Solomon had lightly tapped Philo and showed him a chunk of stone that he had been using in the cell to help the Doctor get out of his handcuffs. Philo smiled secretively and nodded in understanding. Acting slowly and purposefully Philo and Solomon made their way towards their marks. Solomon moved behind Vanmore and Philo behind Craig and Bruce.

In one swift movement Solomon yelled and brought the stone down hard on Vanmore's head. He heard a sickening crunch as the stone made contact and the madman fell to the floor with a thud. In that moment, Solomon wasn't the scrawny short brother who was only interested in old dusty artifacts but a loyal friend who would risk anything to help those he had just met.

As Vanmore collapsed in a heap Philo pulled out two small blasters that he had hidden on his person. Pushing the barrels into the backs of the two hulking giants he yelled, "Release them!"

Bruce instantly let the Doctor go but Craig shook his head, "No! She's mine now."

"You idiot! Just let her go or the kid will kill you." Bruce spat at his brother.

With a sigh, Craig opened his arms and River tumbled to the floor. The Doctor was instantly at her side and helping her up.

Keeping his blasters pointed towards the two men Philo continued, "Where is the Tardis?"

"I don't understand. What is a Tar- Tard-" Craig struggled.

"She is a time and space machine. She is the most beautiful blue you could ever see. She is the Tardis. What did you do to her?!"

Bruce gulped as River took out her blaster and pointed it at the two men as well. "We didn't do anything with it. You are talking about that little Police Box, right?"

River nodded.

"We just left it. We were only told to bring the Doctor so when he walked out of it we grabbed him." Bruce finished while Craig nodded vigorously in agreement.

During Philo's interrogation of the two men the Doctor had been watching River carefully. His mind was flooding with thoughts. What had the madman been talking about? What had River not told him? There were many things that they couldn't tell each other due to the backwards nature of their relationship but the man in the scarlet cloak seemed to think that there was a different reason that she hadn't told him. And then there was the reaction to the hulking man who had grabbed her. The Doctor didn't think he had ever seen his wife react so drastically and frantically. And what's more, all that talk about not being able to have children, did River want children? They had never really talked about it. And now this Rem kid is meant to be her son – their son?

"Doctor?" The Doctor was shaken out of his musings by the young man in question. Rem was holding out the Doctor's sonic screwdriver. "It was in Vanmore's pocket. I thought you'd like it back?" Rem spoke quietly.

"Oh! Yes. Yes!" The Time Lord smiled and grabbed the sonic.

At the sound of the Doctor's loud outburst everyone turned to him. Taking their chance, the two giants lunged to grab the blasters but Philo was too quick. Without hesitation, he blew out the men's knees and they crashed to the floor in agony. Taking her chance River shot them and they fell silent.

"River!" The Doctor scolded.

"It's just stun! Now we have to get out of here!" She grabbed the Doctor's wrist in one hand and seized Solomon's jacket, pulling him close. "Doctor! The vortex manipulator! Push the button."

The Doctor reached over and slammed his hand over the device. In a flash, they were gone.

Rem and Philo looked at each other and down at Vanmore. Crouching beside the man who had kidnapped his parents and flaunted his genealogy in front of their unknowing faces Rem shook his head. He placed his fingers at the man's neck to feel his pulse. Looking up at Philo he said, "It's faint. But he's still alive."

Rem gasped. The man on the floor was clutching his wrist and pulling him down. With his face beside Vanmore's he heard the man croak, "It's not over." In one final act of hatred Vanmore spat a mouthful of blood onto Rem's face.

A blast was heard and Vanmore convulsed before his head rolled to the side and his hand released Rem's wrist.

Furious, Rem stood to confront his friend. Philo looked at Rem expectantly as he put the blaster away. "How could you do that?! We don't kill people!" Rem gestured towards the now still body of his enemy.

"You might be the Promise Keeper," Philo began, "but I am the friend of the god. It is my duty to protect you. This time he stole your parents out of a time before they even knew you existed. Before they even thought of you as a possibility. He wanted to use them against you. He wanted to destroy you before you were even born. What would he have done next? Would you have just let him keep destroying civilizations, families, cultures, whole species? Because that is what he would have done. You protect the universe and I protect you."

Rem glared at Philo, "We can't just kill! That makes us as bad as those we are trying to fight!"

Philo clenched his teeth together, his friend was so idealistic and it didn't matter how much he had seen, he always expected the best out of people. He always had to have the upper hand, the side of good and righteousness, but sometimes there was no good. Sometimes a dark deed had to be done to save many. It wasn't an easy choice to make but Philo knew his place, to make those choices when his friend couldn't.

"It is a choice that had to be made." Philo spat. "A choice that has been made." He repeated quietly.

Running his fingers through his dark curls Rem nodded.

Philo took a step towards Rem and placed his hands on Rem's shoulders before drawing him close in an embrace. "I just don't want to see any more people die. I have been given this responsibility but people keep dying." He mumbled into Philo's shoulder.

Philo nodded and held his friend close. He couldn't do anything to take away the pain his friend felt when someone died but he could be there for him. Another way of being his protector, of being the friend of a god.


	10. Epilogue: My Universe

**A/N: Last chapter! This one is rated 'T' as well.**

With a flash of light Rem and Philo were back in River's house.

"Boys!" River exclaimed. "What happened?" Her eyes took in the blood on Rem's face and the smears of blood on Philo's shirt.

"Vanmore wasn't quite dead Mrs. Song. But we dealt with it. We are ok." Philo smiled.

The Doctor bounced down the stairs – finally fully clothed. "Rem! Philo! Woah. What happened to you guys?"

"It's ok Sweetie." River turned to the Doctor with a smile before turning back to the two young men. "They just need to go get cleaned up. Hmmm?" River pushed them towards the stairs. "The bathroom is the first door on the left. Don't take to long and try not to get _distracted_." River smiled cheekily.

"What? What? They? Together?" The Doctor stuttered, confused.

"Oh, I don't know. But they are cute together aren't they?" River smiled.

The Doctor smiled and took a step closer to River, "You know what else is cute? No. Not cute…"

"Sweetie, you're getting distracted." River smirked draping her hands over his shoulders.

"Right! Beautiful. You know what is beautiful?" He mumbled, bringing his lips down to hers. "You, you are." He paused before kissing her again.

Solomon, embarrassed, took his tea and made his way to the living room.

The Doctor and River didn't notice as they lost themselves in each other's mouths.

The Doctor's hands began to wonder. First, over her clothes but then they slipped under her shirt. Brushing his fingers over her ribs and down to her hips before settling on her lower back. He moved to pull her closer, pushing their hips up against each other when she grunted in pain.

Confused, the Doctor let go and stepped back. Looking at River intently, he placed a gentle hand on her arm, "River. River, what's wrong?"

River just bit her lip and stepped away. Turning her back on him she shook her curls and mumbled.

"No, River. Please tell me." The Doctor circled around his wife. Carefully, he lifted her shirt and saw bruises all across her torso and coming down from her chest and poking up from beneath her pants. "May I?" He asked gently. At River's small nod he gently placed his hands between the waistband of her pants and her skin. With the utmost tenderness, he pulled her pants down mid-thigh. A gasp broke through his lips as he looked at her skin. There wasn't a single piece that was clear of damage. The overlapping bruises wrapped around her thighs and hips.

The Doctor carefully pulled his wife's pants back into place. He could feel her clenching in pain and tears sprung into his eyes. "Who?"

River shook her head. "It doesn't matter. It's over now."

"Who?!" He growled, anger pouring out like poison.

River dropped her head, "Craig. If I didn't do as Vanmore told me… It was a taste, an example of what he would let Craig do to me."

The Doctor's eyes shut as he tried to regain his composure. "I'm so sorry…" He mumbled.

River looked up at her husband, "Sweetie. We are alive, the boys are alive. Even Solomon made it. In fact, he's the one who made it possible. I didn't think he even had that in him. We are alive. That's what matters."

"But River-"

"No. Shhhhh. Just hold me please." River held out her arms to her husband.

He took a step toward her and carefully wrapped his arms around her. "River…" He tried again.

"Shhh, shhhh. It's just some bruises. It's ok." River snuggled her head into the Doctor's chest.

The ancient Time Lord held his wife as tightly as he dared and rested his chin atop her head, not willing to ever let her go. The mysteries that wrapped around the two young men still upstairs could wait. Right now, it was just him and River. She was his whole world, his whole universe.

 **A/N: Wow! I finished it :)**

 **There won't be many more (if any) stories for a while because I'm back in school but I hope you enjoyed the story, even if I did finish it off a little bit angsty.**

 **Have an awesome day!**

 **Jelly Beans**


End file.
